Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson Truth or Dare
by Margarine-RawrRawr
Summary: well hello there friendship
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV I could see fang dropping, we had to land soon, but where? We were flying over the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to meet up with the rest of the flock- yet again creepy white coats were trying to kill us. This time though they had guns, and not your regular hand gun. If you've seen Iron Man, you know the kind of guns I'm taking about. When I saw them coming towards my mom's house I freaked, but Dylan had a plan. We- Fang, Iggy, Dylan, and I- were going to do an up and away, leaving the rest of the flock with my mom (they were gonna meet up with us later) Of course the white coats saw us and started to chase after us, we were about to fly into the woods where we'd be safe, but they brought out the guns. I managed to walk away with a few cuts, but the rest weren't so lucky. Iggy took a bullet to the leg, Dylan took three bullets to the chest. Fang took the worst though, he took a bullet to the wing, and another to his stomach. We need to land I yelled. I looked around and saw a large boat, with, no that wasn't- a dragon head. Over there I yelled, and we started to land, but before we could get close a huge wave tried to drown us. Then a lightning bolt almost hit Iggy. We managed to dodge, but when we landed on the boat I saw two boys, and when a wave- still full of fish- almost hit the side of the boat we were on I knew they were doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" I yelled. "You mean Hades." A scrawny boy yelled- I think he was the wave boat. "Who sent you?" "Nobody! We came ourselves." "Sure. What ever What are you?" "What am I? You don't just go around asking girls what are they! A blond girl came up onto the deck. "Percy who are they? What's going on?" "Go away Annabeth. We got this." The girl walked right in front of me. "What kind of demon are you?" "What is with you people? You don't ask people what kind of demon they are. It's not cool." " If you must know we are Avian Americans. Thank you very much." Iggy cut in. The girl- Annabeth- started walking back to Percy. She whispered something to him, and then he got scared for a minute, but that went away quick- replaced by anger. "Get off our boat you monster!" he yelled charging at us. "Well that wasn't very nice." I yelled back signaling to the flock to fly up. He looked stunned for a second but then he yelled, "Fight!" Oh hell I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"If he wants a fight give him a fight," I said. Oh crap. I remembered that everyone else was injured. Alright I thought going up to Dylan. I told him to pull out the bullet and do the best he could. They watched as he pulled out the bullets and didn't even grimace. I pulled Iggy's out for him, and told him to do the same. Fang. I pulled the one out of his stomach and told him not to fly- he still had a killer right hook. So we fought. A couple other kids joined there side of the fight- one turned into a flaming ball of fire, but I solved that problem by kicking him into the ocean- I don't think he knows how to swim. I turned around and saw that the rest of the flock, plus Total and Ella had joined us. Super I thought until I realized Ella can' t fight, but it looks like Iggy's got that covered. He has her standing in a corner while he guards her. I turn around to see that blond girl coming at me with a dagger. She doesn't look to happy either. Well this should be interesting. She's more skilled with the dagger than one would think, but I'm faster. It's a close fight, but I take her out with a roundhouse kick and a left hook. Percy doesn't look to happy about that so before I know it I'm covered in water and unconscious. Dylan's POV I saw Max take out blondie with a killer left hook, than before I can blink she's soaking wet and unconscious. Percy has a big smirk on his face and signals to the other guy- the one with the lightning- and than max is struck by lightning. Not OK. I charge Percy, he's a better fighter than you would think. He takes out a pen- seriously your weapon of choice is a pen- but I see he thinks its so important, so I grab it out of his hand and pocket it. He gets me with a right hook, but I take him down with a round house kick and a couple jabs. Well he's out for the count. Angel and a girl named Hazel are locked in combat, but I think Angel's got it. Iggy and a shape shifter are going at each other. I've never seen him so mad- oh, Ella's about three feet away. . . Unconscious. I look around for lightning boy but then I see him at Fang's feet. Wait there was one other girl- Piper- where's she. I turn around just in time to see her kick Max overboard. She turns around and starts coming at Fang- I think she and lightning boy are dating- so I swoop in a grab lightning boy, and drop him in the water. Fang is about to take her out when the rest of all these people start coming to.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I get up to see something I really didn't want to see. My friends unconscious. A few of them are missing so I assume they're in the water. I get up to see these… bird kids standing around. I get up and put up my hands. I walk towards them and stick out my hand. A dark figure in black looks around, but than sticks out his hand. We shake and then he dives in the water, along with another guy. I'm left with the people who took out the rest of my demigod friends. They're just kids. How did they take out trained demigods? I take to the water as well and begin pulling out my friends.

Fang's POV

A couple hours later we're all sitting in a room in the middle of the boat- a lounge. "So what are you?" Percy asked. "Bird kids." I heard Max's voice say. She was finally awake. I walked over to sit by her, but Dylan already had her head in his lap. So I took a comfy chair by her feet. "What are you?" Angel counters. "We're demigods." a pretty girl named Piper replied. "What are bird kids?" This guy ( pretty sure he's the one who turns into a human fire pit) asked. "Well.. This" Iggy says while opening up his wings. "We can also-" Max cut him off with a mean glare. "Not now." she whispers. "What are demigods?" Dylan asked. A girl named Annabeth who was very interested in the large wings attached to a teenager asked how we got them- then something about what gods are parents were? We asked you first I replied. "Well one of are parents is a mortal, and the other one is a god- a Greek god. "So how did you get your wings, who's your parent. I can't figure it out." "We don't really know who are parents are, well except for my dad- he' s kinda evil. And how we got our wings, well when we were babies some freak scientists, or white coats did a bunch of stuff to us and as a result we have wings." Max said. They all looked shocked, but then Gassy broke the silence by bursting out laughing. "What you've never considered that people might have it worst then stabbing stuff with a knife?" Nudge joked, earning her a glare from Max, but even Max laughed.

Annabeth's POV

Did they just say that they don't have a godly parent? That people did this to them? That's horrible. "Well you're welcome to stay on the boat for as long as you need." I hear myself say. I catch a glimpse of Percy scowling. "As long as you don't mind fighting a couple monsters. "We'll take monsters any day over-" A boy name Fang stops mid sentence, cut off by a girl who seems to be they're leader, Max. "We have a couple monsters of our own, so we'll just leave." She says. "Where will you go?" Hazel asked. "Oh you know places." a little girl spoke up. "Well you look tired, and hurt. You'll all stay here for a couple days, and longer if you want." "But you don't know how to fight our monsters. Max-" "I'll teach them Nudge, just like they'll teach us how to fight whatever they fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

We all got up and walked to the training center after a while. "Nice boat." Something said. "What who was that?" I asked. "ME." I nearly fell over when a talking, and flying dog spoke up from about ten feet up. "Oh, right." "Get down here Total. I told you to stay home." Angel said. "Alright this is it. We'll teach you how to fight monsters first."

Max's POV

"Can we go home now?" I heard Angel's voice in my head. "I wish" I thought I saw start to frown and knew she was about to go on one of her ' Hi I'm Angel and I'm mad so I'm gonna throw a tantrum and get everyone mad at me and start a fight' moods coming on. "Ange, you mind helping me with this wing I think I broke it." I said. That's not a lie I did hurt it, but more of a dislocation. "OMG. Do you need a doctor or something?" Piper asked. " I can imagine it know, ' Hi I'm Max and I broke my wing. You think you can help me with that?" Iggy remarked. "Right." Piper said, looking defeated. That earned her a sympathetic look from lightning boy. " We have this drink called-" Annabeth started. "Ange, now would be a good time." "Whatever." Angel said walking over to me. I spread out my wings and she easily popped the wing right back into the socket. Which earned us a surprised bunch of demi whatervers. "Thanks, back to work." And so we went on training.

Percy's POV

What is up with these bird people. I mean they walk on our ship and they seem nice enough, but Chiron never said anything about kids with wings flying out of the sky. Maybe they are telling the truth when they said that whack jobs did this to them, but I still think they are monsters. That's probably what they want us to trust them, think they're not monsters. Then BOOM! We're dead and they have our ship. I slip out of my thoughts and see Annabeth starring at me. "What?" I ask. "Is it okay if they show us how to fight now?" Annabeth asks. "Whatever." I said in a mocking tone. When they take the stage or whatever I'm not ready for what I see.

Angel's POV

Max starts of off easy. A couple punches, the occasional roundhouse kick. All I know is that these demi somethings don't know how to fight. Well I mean chucking water at someone is useful…. To a point. I mean what if we were in the desert. And stabbing people with swords isn't gonna do you any good when fighting wolves with wings. Max sees them struggling with the most basic things, and says, "Maybe we should try hand to hand combat, it's a lot easier." "Whatever." a boy named Percy said. I don't think he knows any words other than whatever, but his girlfriend seems pretty smart.

Percy's POV

Roundhouse kicks? Are they kidding me? When slaying Medusa I don't recall roundhouse kicks helping. She goes over and starts talking to her…. What did she call them…...flock. I go over to my friends and remind them not to use their powers, just hand to hand. So let the fighting begin. We'll show them that camp halfblood can take any monster.

Piper's POV

They put me with the little blond girl. I feel kinda insulted, but its probably cause I'm one of the youngest. When Max yells go, the girl comes at me. I expect her to fly, but she doesn't, guess Max told her not to. I jump and she slides under me. She doesn't get up, so I go over to make sure she's okay. When I reach out my hand she immediately throws me to the ground. Then she walks away like nobody's buisness. Max comes over and helps me up. " You thought since she was little she wasn't strong. Well she is. Next time let-" She was cut off by the ships sirens. "What another flock of bird kids?" Leo joked. But the Flock's faces had gone pail.


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV

How did they catch up with us so fast? "What," Percy said. And my flock answered in unison, "Erasers." "What are erasers?" a girl named Hazel asked. "You don't want to find out." I heard my self saying while signaling to the flock that we were going to go fight.

Percy's POV

"What! Wait who's on our ship? Come back!" Annabeth was yelling. "Let's go!' I heard myself say. So we followed them up to the deck where it looked like the gods ad thrown a temper tantrum. They were locked in combat with what looked like a werewolf on steroids with wings. The wolfs were big and slow, but the bird people were small and swift. The small one was locked in combat with two huge ones. I remember how she threw Piper onto the mat within 15 seconds. If these things could keep her at bay they had to be 10x stronger than they looked. I saw how the moves they had been trying to show us knocked several wolf people to the ground. But as soon as they were on the ground they got back up. I wondered how you got rid of them, maybe you needed a special knife or something, but my questions were answered when the little girl got in close enough to snap one wolf's neck. In a second I was locked in combat with one myself. Us demigods had gone unnoticed for a while, but I guess we weren't as ninja like as we thought. These things were strong. I drew riptide and stabbed it, but it just kept fighting. Before my eyes I saw the wound start to heal. " Holy Hades! They heal." I heard Leo shouting above the mess of freaks fighting freaks. I summoned a huge wave and tried to flush some of the wolfs out, but when I maneuvered it to hit one they just flew over it. The wolf I'd been fighting was getting stronger by the second, and I wasn't the best at hand to hand combat, demigods preferred to use pointy objects made of celestial bronze. Right when I thought it was over, when the wolf was about to clamp its jaws into me, Gazzy, a boy about ten snapped the wolfs neck and flew off to fight another. I tried to help Annabeth as best I could, but nothing I did helped. For the first time in my life I felt useless.

Fang's POV

One by one the Erasers started to fly away. This would have been over in a couple minuets…. They only sent 50 this time. But those demigods screwed everything up. They got beat to pieces, cause they prefer pointy sticks more than hand to hand. Once all the Erasers were gone the flock gathered over where the demigods were. I was waiting for Max to say some smart ass thing when I realized she wasn't there. "Max! Max!" I started shouting. When Dylan realized Max wasn't there he started flying around the boat looking for her too. All of the sudden Angel shouted, "She's up there!" We all looked up to see Max locked in combat with her half brother… Ari. "Ari you idiot!" I yelled, "I'm gonna kill you!" And I flew as fast as I could into the sky, along with the rest of the flock.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's POV

Ari beat his fists into my flesh, or at least he tried to. His wimpy wings couldn't hold his humongous body. Although he did get a few good hits in. But so did I. He glanced down for a second and I clobbered his face. As soon as he looked up he flew away as fast as he could. I looked down to see the flock led by Fang and Dylan rushing up.

Jason's POV

Well Max seems to be fine but us demigods didn't do so good. Those wolf thingy machigures didn't resopond in the usual way to being struck by lightning, stabbing, or being drowned. "Way to fail big bro. Dad would be proud." I hear the voice of my little sister Thalia and feel a rush of joy. "Thalia! When did you get here? Where are the rest of the hunters?" All these questions came rushing out of my mouth. "Long story short those hunters are to…. Aphrodite for my tastes. So I quit. I don't think Artemis minded to much. Than again I was kind of a big deal there. Oh well." " A big deal you where the head huntress next to Artemis." 'Eh." Well better go say hi. I snuck in through the loading ducks. You should really get a better security system." And my little sister walked out of my room. And in walked someone I'd only heard about, and I thought Percy killed him.

Thalia"s POV

"Hey guys! Before any questions I must tell you that I quit being a huntress. It just wasn't my style." I looked out at the shocked faces of my friends, and some messed up people with wings who seemed to be arguing with each other. Typical day as a demigod. "Thalia!" My best friend Annabeth wrapped me in a huge hug. " OMG I missed you!" "Me too." I looked at my other best friend, Percy's face go from one of the biggest smile to pale white. And I turned around and looked at my former best friend, holding my brother hostage. Gods dammit.

Max's POV

That was the stupidest thing fang and Dylan have ever done. Risking the kids lives to save me. I don't need saving. Now I'm yelling at them and they're trying to calm me down, and ugggggggg. My thought process is interrupted by some person's rude comment of "Who are the freaks with the wing?" At this I completely loose my cool. "Look Jerk wad we prefer the term Avian American and I don't even know who you and I am pissed off so for gods sake shut up!" I don't think he appreciated that comment and went forth with stabbing me in the stomach with a knive. "Classy real classy. You really think this is the first time I've been stabbed? I've been cloned, killed my halve brother, and my father did unmentionable things to me and my friends. And you thing stabbing me is going to kill me? I've been shot over 1,000 times and of all things you chose to stab me? Who do you think you are? His face was stone cold and when he replied "Luke." all the demigods faces went pale. "Well Luke you obviously don't pick the right fights. You see those other AVIAN AMERICANS over there, yah that one has over 5 bombs on his person and you chose to come onto this boat and stab me. You must be really stupid. And at this he pulls out a sword and yells "NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

Why isn't he dead? Is he really here? Did Max really just say Avian American and go off on the guy who hosted and could be hosting Cronus? Holy Hades did he just say now? "Percy! What's happening?" Percy looks at me and takes my hand and says, "Nothing we can't handle together." And I turn around and literally see the inside of Hades' realm. "Well this should be interesting." I hear Max say above everything else. What does she do on a day to day bases? Any other person, monster, or freak would run screaming the other way. But no she and the flock fly to the monsters and one by one throw them into the ocean or snap their necks. "Here you'll need these, just stab them!" I yell throwing each of them a dagger. Then I go and kick some monster butt.

Leo's POV

I don't really know who Luke is, but everyone else seems to hate, so I run up and give him a hug, while I'm on fire. I don't think he enjoyed it very much, cause than he caught fire, and jumped into the ocean. Then Percy did some cool water trick and Luke was in a cage of water. Then Jason struck the water with lightning, and then Luke passed out, and Percy dropped him to the bottom of the ocean. Annabeth told me later, that if he didn't drown first, the pressure would make him implode. Yep pretty eventful day in the life of Leo.

Hazel's POV

I really hate monsters, I mean its not so bad once you get into the zone, but they're just so annoying. And that jerk face Luke pretty much sent all of them. If you look up unfun in the dictionary you would find a picture of this. I mean all you do is duck, stab, duck, stab, jump, stab… BORING!

Gazzy's POV

Killing monsters is fun. It's a little different from killing Erasers, but a lot easier. In stead of hitting and kicking and fighting until you can get in close enough to snap they're necks, you just have to stab them. And when you can fly and they can't it's pretty easy. Although a couple of them can fly, but Max, Fang, and Dylan are taking care of them. I don't think Nudge likes it very much. At one point she shouted something about monster guts in her hair, but that sounds pretty cool. Angel's going all fish bird on them and pulling the small ones underwater where they can't swim and than stabbing them, apparently it's less messy. Whatever I like the way I'm doin it. 100 down a lot to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV

Have I mentioned how much I hate Dylan like really hate him. When I'm killing stuff I like to think of people or stuff that makes me mad. And Dylan makes me mad. Really MAD. I mean he's Max's perfect match, wrong. He might know where her back always hurts, but does he know how to make her favorite sandwich? No. I mean really, he should know this stuff. And he's super arrogant. 'I'm Dylan. I was made for Max. I'm soooo perfect. Blahblahblah.' Really? REALLY?! OMFG why do stupid people think they belong with the most perfect girl ever? Why?

Max's POV

After a while the monsters numbers started to dwindle. Yeps I said dwindle. Deal with it. So anyways Percy and that freak show I went off on where fighting, and to tell you the truth it wasn't going so well for Percy. So while my good friend Perce was blocking stabs and what not I hit the guy over the back of the head with a frying pan that for some weird demi god reason was on the deck. Fixed that problem right up and went back to killing the rest of the monsters.

Percy's POV

I was just about to get in a nice enough block to be able to flip his sword out of his hands when Max flew up and knocked him out cold. Honestly I don't know why I never thought of that, but whatever. Anyway I tie him up to a chair and get the frying pan ready for when he wakes up. Then I watch my beautiful girlfriend, who still looks amazing even after fighting monsters kill some demons.


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia's POV

"Well that was fun." I say. "And now for the million dollar question… Who in Hades are these winged people?" "For the last time we prefer Avian Americans.": the girl who went off on Luke said. I was about to say some snarky thing when Luke woke up. I drew my knife but that girl looked like she was about to go off on a rant, and I have to say her rants were the most hilarious things I've ever heard. But instead she took the frying pan from Percy and whacked Luke upside the head. "You guys have some messed up stuff going on." she said. "And you don't?" I countered. "Well if you count mental scientists turning you into bird kids and so many other things and then chasing you around trying to kill you plus a ton of family drama like killing my half bother twice than yah I do have some messed up shit going on." "I like her." I told Annabeth. Who giggled. "What?" "She's like you with wings." Annabeth said. "Than if there's two of me we're all screwed.

Angel's POV

"Max?" "Yes Angel." "I'm bored." I told her. "Go swimming." She told me. So I started to run up to the edge. "Wow. Dude not a good idea its 11 at night, its dark, we're in the middle of the ocean, so its pretty deep, and the tides rough. After he finished me and the rest of the flock cracked up laughing. "I think she'll be fine." Fang said. "I don't think so. And my dad's Poseidon" "Oh I'm so scared." Max said. I was rolling on the floor laughing. When I heard Max's voice in my head. "Let's play a trick on them. I'm going to get Percy really mad and throw one or all of us in the ocean, when he does dive in and don't come back up." "Alright" I thought back, and spread the message. "Well as you might have noticed, we managed to take you all down just fine, so some fish guy doesn't scare us." Max said and Percy looked mad. "Don't talk about him like that." he warned Max. "What are you going to do throw me in the ocean?" Max retorted. "Yep." Percy said picking her up and throwing her in the ocean. Opps! Fang looked like he was about to kill Percy, cause I um might have forgotten to tell him. She hasn't come back up Iggy yelled. "To the ocean!" Gazzy screamed. And with that we dived into the ocean.

Thalia's POV

That was the stupidest thing Percy has ever done. Normally he can keep his calm, but this girl really ticked him off. "None of them have come back up." Hazel shrieked. Percy's face paled. I could tell he regretted it right after he did it. "Percy do something!" Annabeth screamed at him. But he just stood there. "I swear to gods that was the stupidest thing you've ever done. Maybe Annabeth' s right and your brain is made of seaweed." I yelled. "And I liked her." I mumbled. "Percy!" Annabeth was right next to him now. "Please." with that he did some weird water kid thing and pulled up some weird chunk of water with all those people in it. And he dropped them on the deck. They all looked fine though, they were breathing and everything.

Max's POV  
I held in a laugh, but I saw that Thalia girl start to laugh and I couldn't help it. Before I knew it we were all rolling on the floor laughing, except for Percy. "What? How are you alive?" He asked. "We can breath under water. I said in-between laughs. Now he was laughing. "We should play a game." Thalia said. "What about truth or dare?" Piper asked. "Yes!" almost everybody said. "Okay, girls come into my room to change/ borrow some PJs. "You can borrow a pair of mine." Thalia whispered to me. "Thanks." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper's POV

This is going to be so fun. I mean we can have an actual sleepover with people who think we aren't aliens. And those two boys both like Max. She feels my pain. Frank and Leo both like me. And I like….both. Does that make me a bad person? Can you love more than one person at a time? Nope. Not thinking about it. Not thinking about it at all. I was thinking that I might ask my mom since ya know whole goddess. Nope, not thinking about it. I was about to think about it when Angel tugged on my pajama top and asked if I could do her hair the way I'd done mine. A braid with twists and other things. It looked really complicated and I had no idea how I'd done it, but whatever, so I said yes. And surprisingly her hair looked amazing. And when I finished Annabeth quoted one of her books, and said, "Let the games begin!" and ran out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Fang's POV

As the girls walked under the docks, Jason led us to the lounge room we were in before. I kept thinking about how Max was mad at me. I had known her whole life and had only seen he this mad when she was around one other person, Jeb. I turned around and saw Percy dragging that guy Max kept hitting with the frying pan into the room. I went over and helped him tie the guy to a chair. "Your girlfriends pretty cool." he said looking at me. I could see Dylan getting annoyed and I smirked. "Yah she is, but she's not my girlfriend yet." I told him. "Oh. Can you really breathe under water?" I nodded. "How?" I spotted a fish tank on a counter, and I walked over and stuck my head in and when I got out, Percy came over and looked at me in amazement. "You have gills?" "Only when I'm under water." I shrugged. When you have wings it isn't the hardest thing to imagine. "Any more surprises Jason asked. I just winked at him. He looked like he was going to say something, but the girls came in. Max looked beautiful, but she always does so no biggie, but my heart still got faster. She was handing out with that Thalia chick. I swear, if I hadn't known Max for her whole life, I would've sworn they were twins. Angel came in holding Piper's hand. Weird. She glared at me, and ran right past me into Dylan's arms. What did I do now?

Thalia's POV

"Let's get started." I heard a girl named Nudge say. "Maxxie!" I screamed. "Yes?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." she said before I had finished my sentence. I saw Fang giving me a look, but Dylan was holding in a laugh. I assume for the Maxxie comment. "I dare you to fight Percy, but you can both use whatever tricks you have up your sleeve. I'll reff. To make sure you don't kill each other. "Whateves." Max said walking up to the deck. Percy gave me a nasty look, but followed her. "Scared?" I asked.

Max's POV  
Stupid dare. I could beat this doof with my hands tied behind my back. "Ready set go!" Thalia shouted. I braced for the wave that was about to hit me, and when I felt the boat shake I took off to the sky, leaving Piper, who was a couple feet away from where I was, to get hit by the wave. I looked down and saw Fang laughing his oh so cute laugh. Percy looked pissed. I flew down in a quick quirk screw, so he wouldn't know what angle I was coming from. After I roundhouse kicked him, he drew his sword. Fuck. I dodged his long swings and took to the sky. He did a water boy trick, and a big wave brought him up to the sky. When he reached my level I had already come up with a plan. I beat my wings as hard as I could, knocking his wave around to suddenly he started to fall but I caught him, a twisted his arm back and grabbed the sword. We landed on the dock and I put him in a head lock holding the sword to his throat. Thalia was smirking at him. "And Maxxie for the win!" She screamed.

Nudge's POV

A little while into the game it became my turn to ask someone. I thought for a second, and had remembered something Jason had mentioned. "Jason and Thalia," I said addressing them both, "Truth or Dare." "Dare." Thalia said without hesitation. "K give me a second. Max come hear. I'm gonna need your help with this one." I told her my plan and she motioned for Jason and Thalia to come with her. When they came back Thalia was dressed in a white coat we had stolen over the years, and Jason was dressed in an old eraser outfit. The flock looked at each other and started laughing. "Ready?" I asked. They responded with a nod. "K come on." We flew the rest of them over to a school. Where the white coats transformed people into freaks. "Go." The dare was that they had to pretend that they were on patrol. Oh haha. They would fail.

Jason's POV

I didn't understand the big deal. This was easy we walked a couple feet a part, and just walked around the perimeter. We had gone around half the building, the whole time Thalia was doing weird rolls, and kicks. I rolled my eyes at her. Lucky no one was around. We were almost back to our meeting point when I heard some one screaming "CODE RED!" Oh hades! I thought as the crowd of white coats and erasers pulled us into the building.


	13. Chapter 13

Max's POV

Once Thalia and Jason left Iggy and Gazzy produced some pretty lethal bombs. When they saw my face they shrugged and said, "We carry them around incase we get a chance of a break out." I smiled. Raised them right. "Break out?" Hazel whisper yelled. "No break outs." Percy said sounding in charge. "Suit yourself." I told him with a smirk. "You might want to hide though cause when the Erasers find out that there was a break out they'll come looking." Piper looked nervous. "I'm coming." "Me too." Leo said. I feel like frying a few wolves. Iggy rolled his eyes. "Alright follow us." Piper and Leo started following, and the rest fell in line. I smirked.

Thalia's POV  
"What the hades!" I yelled looking for Jason. And then I saw the flock reeking havoc, with Max kicking some serious butt. Maybe she is my long lost twin. Percy was freaked out though. There wasn't very much water here, and I could tell he wasn't that happy about it. I saw something explode, but was distracted by Leo getting tazed. Tazed? I was about to call out to Max when her face went pail, but was soon replaced with a scowl. Someone yelled something at her and she ran outside, following who ever it was. I turned to see Fang chasing after her, and Dylan was hot on their tail. Guess I'm goin to.

Max's POV

Of course they'd be here. I should have known. They just love making my life hell. The nerve of some people. I've already killed him. Why won't he stay dead? And the other one, well he abandoned me. Left me for dead, and then tried to kill me, over and over again. And then to point at Angel, my baby, and pretend to slice her throat. They're lucky I didn't kill them right there. But I will now. Now that we're outside, they will die.


	14. Chapter 14

Fang's POV

I saw Max run outside, and I was about to follow her when I heard Angel scream, and then I heard Thalia scream, who had followed Max. Shit.

Angel's POV

A white coat put a cloth over my mouth, and I tried not to breath, but I couldn't. I pushed her away and screamed as five more white coats grabbed me. I saw Fang running to me, and that's all I remember before I blacked out.

Max's POV  
Thalia was following me. Not good. When Ari clamped his big hands around my neck, she screamed. Not helping. I jerked him off, right as Jeb tazed me. "Screw you!" I yelled twisting his arm the wrong way. He fell to the floor and Thalia started to pound on him. Ari came at me. God, he weighs the same as a dump truck. What are they feeding him? I ran into the science lab, at least I think it is the science lab, and he followed. I heard Angel scream. Oh shit. I threw a few punches at Ari, bringing him down. I kicked him, and then with one final blow I snapped his neck, again. Maybe the second time will work. I flew past Thalia and Jeb, right to where my Angel was past out on the floor, with Fang in front of her keeping the Erasers away. Those Erasers didn't know what hit them. Max, that's what hit them a very angry Max.

Thalia's POV  
This Jeb guy was strong. He tried to punch me but I just ducked, I grabbed the dagger out of my sheath and I stabbed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel's POV

I open my eyes and see A ton of dead Erasers with Max standing over me. "Angel? Sweetie? Are you ok?" I heard myself say yes and Fang picked me up and flew me away. I feel back asleep, and when I woke up we were back on the boat, and Percy and Max were yelling at each other. "That was the stupidest thing you have ever done. You could have gotten us killed!" Percy screamed. "Are you dead? Are your friends dead? No." Max screamed back. I walked up to Max and she picked me up. "Max, can we keep playing?" I asked and she shrugged, Percy sighed and than we all sat back down. It was Percy's turn. "Max. Truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth ." "Tell us who those two guys are."

Max's POV

I looked at Percy with pure hatred, and replied flatly, "My idiot father, and half- brother, who want to kill us. Obviously." They all kind of stared at me and then Thalia started clapping. "Best soap opera I've ever been in." The flock burst out laughing, and Gazzy smiled and said, if only. "Annabeth, Truth or dare?" I asked. Percy nudged her and she swallowed and said, "Dare."

Annabeth's POV

Does she want me to die? "Go to Mt. Olympus. And talk to the gods." Holy Hades. Can't I just bathe in the River Styx? "Oh, and you have to take us with you. You can call us your scientific discovery." Opps there goes my life. But I had to. FUUUUUUUUUUDGE.


	16. SAVE THE BOOKS!

Hey guys!

There's this bookstore that is going to get torn down to build storage units, so it would really help if you could sign this petition to save it.

petitions/city-of-rock-hill-missouri-stop-the-tear -down-and-redevelopment-of-the-book-house

Thanks!


End file.
